


Семь с половиной минут

by WTF_Flash_2019



Series: Мета-олимпийские игры [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen, Killer Frost is a Caitlin's twin-sister, Rowing, Some sort out of character, Sport is really hard job, sport!au
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 07:56:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17576918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Flash_2019/pseuds/WTF_Flash_2019
Summary: Семь с половиной минут – именно столько есть у Кейтлин, чтобы позволить себе не думать о своей жизни.





	Семь с половиной минут

**Author's Note:**

> Спорт!AU, написанное в рамках общей темы выкладки команды WTF Flash 2019.  
> Киллер Фрост – сестра-близняшка Кейтлин Сноу, родители и сестра зовут её Фрости.  
> Кейтлин и Амунет занимаются академической греблей и выступают в двойке, Киллер Фрост выступает в гребле на байдарке на дистанции 200 метров.

Профессиональный спорт – это боль, кровь, пот и слёзы. Слёзы радости, кстати, могут позволить себе только победители, так что остальным обычно достаётся всё остальное.  
Тот ещё набор, не так ли?

Кейтлин уже и не помнит, как оказалась в лодке. Вопрос кто из родителей привёл их на гребной канал до сих пор остался без ответа – мать греблю просто ненавидит, отец – так и вовсе не считает видом спорта. Но факт остаётся фактом, Кейтлин и Фрости всё ещё продолжают сидеть в лодках: теперь, правда, каждая в своей. Десять лет назад, когда их родители развелись, Фрости выбрала отца: она обняла сестру после их последней совместной тренировки, переехала с отцом в Нью-Йорк и ушла в одиночную греблю.  
Кейтлин видела её после этого всего несколько раз.  
Поэтому сегодня она так хочет выиграть.

Подумаешь, отборочные на финал штата. Плавали – знаем, скажете вы. Но для Кейт это намного больше, чем просто заплыв. Это возможность заявить о себе, как о реальном претенденте на место в национальной сборной. В той самой, где давно прописалась её сестра.  
Кейтлин сделает ради этого всё.

Знаете, что такое гребля? Это не те увеселительные прогулки на лодке, когда вы вдвоём неспешно дрейфуете по реке или озеру. Нет – это две тысячи метров за семь с половиной или восемь минут – если вы, конечно, хотите однажды попасть на Олимпийские игры, а не уныло грести за команду университета до конца своих дней или обучения.  
Это две тысячи метров на износ.

Первые двести метров даются почти легко, следующие двести – терпимо. После первых шести сотен в глазах начинает темнеть. Последний километр похож на медленную и оттого ещё более болезненную пытку – чистой воды мазохизм, как и любой профессиональный спорт, на самом деле. Двести метров до финиша похожи на откровение, на приближение к богу.  
Потому что ты, блять, умираешь. 

Кейтлин думает об этом пока они с Амунет спускают лодку на воду. Она прокручивает в голове раскладку по дистанции, пока Амунет что-то говорит ей о том, что заплыв будет плёвым: две тысячи метров сегодня вместо двадцати, которые они поплывут завтра на тренировке. Первенство штата будет через две недели, через месяц – национальные, через пять – финал Олимпийских игр. Они только вкатываются в сезон и впереди их ждёт настоящий ад, если они хотят побороться за медали. 

Для Кейтлин – гребля это больше, чем возможность выиграть медаль, больше чем шанс увидеть сестру. Для неё каждый заплыв – это не только две тысячи метров, которые измотают её, вытянут из неё все силы, а потом приблизят к богу. Нет – это семь с половиной минут, на которые она сможет позволить себе забыть о своей жизни. Забыть о развалившейся семье, о маме, которая не разговаривает с ней последние четыре года. Забыть, что последний раз отца в живую она видела в суде, когда они с матерью делили имущество и решали вопросы опеки. Выкинуть из головы все мысли и просто грести. Позволить воде заполнить пустоту в её сердце, что появилось после ухода Фрости.

Она отпускает себя с выстрелом стартового пистолета.

На семь с половиной минут Кейтлин свободна.

Она плачет после финиша. 

Она может себе это позволить. 

Впереди финал штата.  



End file.
